


寻物启事

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	寻物启事

_夏洛克知道在最开始丢失的那件东西是他最喜欢的骨瓷茶杯。_

约翰站在221B的壁橱下面刷碗，一边刷一边哼着昨晚电视剧的主题曲。夏洛克坐在客厅里正在看报纸，或者说观察研究之类的，反正跟约翰看报纸肯定不是一回事。  
“茶，约翰。”  
“我刚洗完碗。”  
“我知道，所以你有空给我泡茶了。”  
约翰嘀咕着什么话，但还是擦了擦手，拿出电热水壶和茶包。夏洛克听见热水壶的开关被拨开的声音后，在报纸后满意一笑。  
接下来静待十分钟就有热茶奉上了。  
然而在十五分钟后，夏洛克仍没有得到他的热茶。他用耳朵就听出原因来了，那套双人骨瓷茶具少了一只杯子，约翰并不是讲究喝茶用什么杯子的人，但他是很有领地和所有物意识的人，现在杯子莫名其妙少了一个，约翰当然立刻找到它的下落，而且要翻动壁橱直到找到为止。  
我亲爱的约翰，一旦你现在没找到这只杯子，你就再也别想从壁橱把它掏出来了。夏洛克放下了报纸，他陷入了思考。  
在约翰和夏洛克明显都没有动过它的情况下，杯子到底能去哪里呢。

夏洛克在接下来的几天里都没有找到答案，他并没有遗忘这件事，他只是有别的代办事项。  
在两天后，夏洛克终于发现自己的晨袍也不见了。今天是洗罗莎小衣服的日子，不是约翰和夏洛克的洗衣日，夏洛克随手挂在门后的晨炮不该消失不见的，他甚至没有开口问约翰，而是穿着短袖在清晨稍冷的221B四处闲逛，来找那些不寻常的地方。  
很快约翰也发现了异常，他从卧室出来看到夏洛克穿得像是要去晒日光浴，赶忙到处去找夏洛克那件失踪的晨袍，最后不得已先找了块毛毯把夏洛克包起来：“你的衣服去哪里了？还有如果你要是冻感冒了，我就要把你和罗莎隔离起来了。”  
“别这么紧张，亲爱的。”夏洛克亲昵地用嘴唇蹭蹭约翰的侧脸，“给我们做早饭吧。”  
约翰花了点时间给夏洛克找出了一件新晨袍。因为夏洛克说不出那件很舒服的羊绒晨袍的下落，约翰还生了好一阵的气。

但在夏洛克的小提琴也不见了之后，约翰才终于意识到发生了什么。  
夏洛克检查他留在221B各处的小装置，那些房间的隐蔽角落里藏着的摆放特殊的烟丝和细牙签，来判断这位小偷的行动路线。这位入室盗窃的罪犯目的明确，行动精准毫无犹豫，说没有调查过221B的话，夏洛克本人都不信。侦探显得很兴奋，他要捉到这个小偷，夏洛克用能比过这三次入室盗窃的精明来捉住他。  
而约翰对此非常紧张。毕竟221B已经不只是夏洛克的游乐场了，221B是他们和罗莎的栖身之所，应该是绝对安全的，任何没有收到邀请的人绝对不能进入。  
“那是你的小提琴，夏洛克，它对你的意义重大啊，你就不能把这个当回事吗？”  
“我当然当回事了，我们有很久都没遇到过……”  
夏洛克没有继续说下去，和约翰生活这么久，他当然明白有些话语是禁忌了，至少他比刚认识约翰那会儿要明白多了。  
但这件事对约翰来说也是一样的。  
“又是场游戏？夏洛克，我明白你的意思，我也不想扫你的兴，但你需要明白一件事，我现在有罗莎了，事情和当年完全不一样了。”  
“不，约翰，”夏洛克摇摇头，“是 **我们** 有罗莎了。”  
最后他们在楼上的婴儿房安装了报警器和监控，约翰把那些值钱的东西都锁了起来，但楼下的安保工作完全被夏洛克大包大揽了，晚上约翰想了想还在生闷气，最后检查了一遍婴儿监视器的电量，查看了手机上的实时视频，他没有跟夏洛克说晚安就扭上了灯。  
“我会保护你的，约翰，别害怕。”  
说着夏洛克从约翰背后拥上来，亲他的发尾和后颈。  
“我没有害怕，”约翰不耐烦地把同床的人推远，“你最好快点抓住他。”  
夏洛克见约翰这副样子，知道不等尘埃落定就不会好，他叹了口气，乖乖躺会属于自己的那一侧，开始回忆现在已知的信息。  
男性，二十到三十岁，五码半的鞋，刻意穿了六码出来作案，身高可能要比自己还高一点，但是体型偏瘦，社交障碍非常严重，可能没有上过大学——或者这些都是伪装，因为房间留下的宠物仓鼠用木屑又显得太过刻意了。  
至少目前可以确定的是，他对夏洛克和演绎法都很有研究。

不出一天案子就有了新进展。  
刚刚带着罗莎出门回家的约翰愣在客厅的门口，在后面拎着购物袋的夏洛克知道这次丢的东西一定太过明显了。他不敢去看约翰的脸，而是慢慢走近，和约翰还有罗莎一起盯着沙发椅存在过的那块地板。  
约翰明显震惊得说不出话，他转头看着夏洛克，眼神里写满了疑惑，还有他不肯承认的担忧。现在他抱紧了罗莎继续往三层走，他要去婴儿房看看。  
夏洛克只敢在心底赞美对方的胆大妄为和精妙手法，小偷偏爱的东西太明显了，都是夏洛克的所有物，私人，常用，最喜欢的那种。  
他仔细看椅子在地板和地毯上留下的拖拽痕迹，约翰就站在一边看他，然后从茶几上的杂物中找到了自己的小记事本和圆珠笔，扭头去找哈德森太太收集信息去了。  
夏洛克知道自己的沙发椅不轻，他在楼道墙纸上找到了磕碰的痕迹，有些是真的，有些又是刻意撞出来的，因为每个痕迹给出来人的力度和身高都有冲突。  
如果一个人能精明到这种程度，那么找出他的破绽就更有挑战，夏洛克找到马克笔在墙上画出一个一个痕迹，约翰从他身侧走过，只是摇了摇头，没有阻拦他。  
哈德森太太那里一无所获，今天是她的理疗日，她当然不在家。  
在约翰坐在扶手椅上休息，适应着自己座位对面那块空白威胁时，他收到了迈克罗夫特的短消息：安全监控受到干扰，目前已经升级，请让夏洛克务必小心。  
约翰没有任何给他回复的心情。但他也从心底谢谢这位混蛋，至少让他觉得有一点点放心了，毕竟夏洛克还没有任何可以看到的进展。  
夏洛克正好高兴地从楼道里回来，嘴里念念有词，约翰丝毫没有掩饰自己的不满，告诉夏洛克这次他真的要报警了。  
夏洛克停了下来，从约翰手里抢过了手机。  
“你还不明白，这个人是个狂热粉丝而已，我们捉到他，给他点教训就是了，如果现在报警，会激惹到他，现在他能自由出入221B，这个后果你难以预料。”  
“所以我要报警，让他无法自由出入221B。”  
“你以为警察能拦住他？你什么时候变成一位善良的伦敦市民了，这么信任那些摆设警察。”  
“警察不是摆设，夏洛克，雷斯垂德是我们的好朋友。而你，你就不愿意承认你喜欢这位粉丝，他给你出难题，让你不无聊，你俩相互消遣，干嘛不去结婚呢？”  
夏洛克现在突然停止了思考和走动，他认真看着约翰，试图在他的表情里找到什么讯息：“你是在嫉妒吗？”  
约翰猛得站起来，他头也不回地离开了客厅，他要去婴儿房冷静一下。  
“约翰，约翰，你不要误会……”  
“是你误会了，夏洛克，”约翰从楼梯上转过身来看夏洛克，他想让夏洛克知道他真的生气了，“我想带着罗莎搬出去住几天。”

我搞砸了，不是吗。  
夏洛克晚上没有回卧室睡觉，他想要拉琴都不行，只能躺在沙发上思考，自己的沙发椅到底是怎么被偷走的。现在他已经联系了欠他人情的家伙调取到附近街区的监控，而麦克罗夫特早在几个月前就降低了221B的监控水准，靠无线网络传导的监控视频在大功率信号屏蔽器下不堪一击，而为了防止回收失败所产生的不良后果，所有摄像头都是没有存储功能的。  
很明显对方知道的东西太多了，或者他并不担心被拍到，就算得到影像资料，对方有信心瞒天过海——夏洛克相信对方有这个实力。  
茶杯、晨袍、小提琴、沙发椅。  
如果夏洛克再无动作，就该等对方联系他了。天才的通病都是希望引起注意，这是写在他们灵魂里的缺陷。  
或者说。只有喜欢引起关注的天才才会被世人所知，在他潜入夏洛克的住处偷走那只茶杯开始，夏洛克知道对方注定会选择主动暴露自己。

约翰收拾了他和罗莎的东西，又在221B过了一夜，他没有问夏洛克事情的进展，而是靠在侦探的肩上，说自己还在生气，好像夏洛克分不清孰轻孰重。  
“但我又觉得这么抱怨不对，夏洛克，你喜欢这种事，我早就知道了，所以我不能怪你，但好像有了罗莎后，事情对我来说就不一样了。”  
夏洛克明白他在说什么，或者说他以为自己明白：“她对你很重要。”  
“你也对我很重要，夏洛克。我可以和你一起留下来，但罗莎一定要去安全的地方。”  
“我会保护好她的，我向你保证，或者你可以先把她带走，我不会介意的，我想。”  
约翰在黑暗中握着夏洛克的手。好像在说自己不会离开。至少不是现在。  
夏洛克发现自己也开始焦躁了。他想要快点让这一切结束了，为了约翰，为了他不算合理的担忧，但夏洛克愿意为了约翰让这一切早点结束，仅仅是为了约翰能够觉得安全和快乐。

约翰在第二天就失踪了。  
约翰就出了一趟门，夏洛克没有问他去干嘛了，因为他知道约翰会在半个小时内回来，或许是去买婴儿湿巾，或许是到楼下帮店老板看看他化脓的伤口，或者就是想起什么事要问问哈德森太太，这些都不重要，因为约翰会很快回来。  
但约翰没有回来，在罗莎的哭声从婴儿监视器中响起来时都没有回来。  
夏洛克站在温暖的221B客厅中央，看着自己失踪的小提琴和沙发椅本该在的位置——私人、常用、最喜欢的所有物——约翰。  
罗莎的哭声引来了哈德森太太，她问夏洛克在发什么愣，又问约翰去了哪里，然后递给他一个小包裹：“刚刚送到门口的，上面写着你的名字。”  
夏洛克伸手接过来，听见里面清脆的、骨瓷碎片相互磕碰的声音。


End file.
